Forgotten Friend
by znc
Summary: Aku mencoba memutar memori, mengingat kembali kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat hingga warga Mineral Town tidak menganggapku seharian ini. 24 jam sebelum hari ini...


**Forgotten Friend**

May's POV

Hari ini logikaku seperti dipermainkan. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini selama hidupku. Hari ini seluruh warga Mineral Town tidak menganggapku. Ketika aku menyapa mereka, mereka seolah-olah seperti orang tunarungu. Aku lelah, mencoba memutar memori saat-saat sebelum ini. Mencoba mengingat kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat sampai semua orang memperlakukanku seperti ini.

24 jam sebelum hari ini...

"Kakek, apa kakek sudah mengirimkan surat yang May buat untuk ibu?"

"Maaf May, kakek belum memiliki uang untuk mengirimkan suratmu. Tapi kakek janji kakek akan…"

"KAKEK GIMANA SIH? MAY KANGEN BANGET SAMA IBU, KALAU SURATNYA NGGAK DIKIRIM GIMANA IBU BISA MEMBALASNYA?" Aku berlari keluar sambil terus menggerutu. Seharusnya aku tahu perbuatanku sungguh keterlaluan. Memangnya siapa yang mau untuk tidak memiliki uang? Aku cukup menyesali perkataan kasarku pada Kakek Barley. Seharusnya dulu aku menolak untuk pindah ke Mineral Town. Karena pindah kesini, aku harus berpisah dengan ibuku, dan selalu menyusahkan kakek. Aku sering menangis jika teringat ibu.

Aku melangkah menuju rumah Stu, sahabatku, untuk menceritakan masalahku. Biasanya hanya Stu yang bisa menghiburku, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti seorang kakak. Terkadang aku merasa heran terhadap diriku sendiri. Ketika sedang bersama Stu, aku merasakan detakan jantungku lebih cepat ratusan kali. Aku tidak mengerti artinya ini. Ketika sampai di depan rumah Stu, aku tercengang melihat Stu dan neneknya, Ellen, sedang memberes-bereskan barang. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Stu, kamu mau kemana? Kok beres-beres? Mau liburan, ya?"

Stu menggeleng, lalu meneruskan aktivitasnya. Aku berdiri di depannya, Stu menghindar. Aku kehabisan akal untuk mengajak Stu bermain. Sepertinya ia sangat sibuk hari ini. Aku melihat-lihat sekitar. _"Ah, ada kumbang." _Aku tertawa jahil.

"Hei, Stu, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Sini, berikan tanganmu." Aku segera menarik tangan Stu dan meletakkan kumbang diatasnya.

AAARGGHHH! Stu melompat ketakutan. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"CUKUP, MAY! AKU BENAR-BENAR SIBUK HARI INI! AKU HARUS MEMBANTU NENEK MEMBERESKAN BARANG. LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG SEKARANG!"

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Stu akan berkata seperti itu. Untuk anak berumur 7 tahun sepertiku, kata-kata itu sungguh kejam. Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi air mata yang memang sudah tergenang. Kini wajahku basah karenanya. Aku menangis semakin dan semakin keras, tapi Stu tidak menghiraukanku. Ia sangat berbeda hari ini, aku sangat sedih sekali.

Aku bingung harus kemana hari ini, sepertinya suasana hatiku benar-benar buruk. Aku memutuskan mengunjungi Danau Mother's Hill. Aku duduk di tepi danau sambil memeluk kedua kakiku.

"Stu tidak mau bermain bersamaku lagi. Huhuhuhu." Aku berusaha menahan tangis, namun suaraku malah terdengar semakin keras.

"Menangis sendirian disini kau terlihat semakin bodoh."

Aku menoleh, ternyata Stu. Ia tersenyum padaku, kemudian duduk disampingku. Dengan cepat aku mengelap wajahku yang basah karena menangis sejak tadi.

"Maaf, May. Aku nggak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Tapi hari ini aku sedang bingung."

"Bingung?"

"Ya, aku… harus pindah dari Mineral Town."

Aku membekap mulutku sendiri, tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang barusan ku dengar. "Ah, Stu, jangan bercanda. Kamu cuma liburan aja, kan? Kamu nggak mungkin ninggalin May, kan?"

"Kali ini aku serius, May. Kakakku, Elli, sudah dilamar seseorang dari kota. Aku dan nenek harus tinggal bersama mereka di kota."

"Huhuhuhuhu." Tangisku meledak lagi.

"May, jangan menangis, aku punya hadiah buat May."

Tangisku berhenti sejenak.

"Ini." Stu memberikan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ untukku. Aku sangat senang, namun kembali sedih mengingat Stu akan pergi.

"Mendingan boneka ini aja yang pindah, Stu yang jangan pindah."

Perkataanku barusan membuat Stu tertawa kecil. "Nggak bisa, May. Ya udah, kamu mau kita melakukan apa hari ini? Aku akan mengikuti permintaanmu."

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Oke, kita main permainan kesukaan kita buat yang terakhir kali."

Stu mengangguk. "Karena aku sudah membuat kamu nangis hari ini, aku yang jaga."

Stu segera menempelkan wajahnya menghadap pohon dan mulai menghitung. Aku berlari seperti orang sakit jiwa. Aku harus bersembunyi di tempat yang benar-benar sulit ditemukan. Agar Stu bisa lebih lama mencariku, agar ia tidak cepat-cepat pergi.

Aku melihat sebuah kotak kayu di belakang pohon. Aku pun memutuskan bersembunyi disana.

"8… 9… 10.." Stu membuka matanya dan mulai mencariku. Aku bisa melihat ekspresinya kebingungan dari lubang kecil kotak kayu ini.

"Mengapa Stu lama sekali?" Aku menguap dan mulai tertidur.

* * *

Normal POV

"Stu… Stu…?" Elli berteriak mencari adiknya. Stu yang dari tadi sibuk mencari May, mendengar panggilan kakaknya itu. Ia segera menghampiri Elli.

"Elli?"

"Stu, cepat. Mobilnya sudah datang, kita harus cepat-cepat pergi."

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Stu lupa kalau ia sedang bermain petak umpet bersama May. Ia mengikuti kakaknya dan pindah ke kota.

May terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih menunggu Stu menemukannya. Satu jam… Dua jam… Stu tetap tidak datang.

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan diri, meminta bulan menemani langit. May mulai sesak nafas, karena seharian bersembunyi dalam kotak kayu yang hanya memiliki sebuah lubang kecil.

"Mungkin Stu menyerah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kakek pasti khawatir." May berniat membuka kotak kayu itu, namun tidak bisa. Kotak itu terkunci. Sepertinya kotak itu hanya bisa dibuka dari luar. May mulai gelisah, kemudian ia menangis. Berusaha berteriak meminta tolong namun tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya. May semakin lemas, ia kehabisan tenaga. Ia bisa merasakan paru-parunya mengerut karena kekurangan oksigen.

* * *

"Permisi, kau melihat May, cucuku?" Barley mulai menanyakan keberadaan May pada setiap warga Mineral Town yang ia temui. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan cucunya. Ia merasa bersalah, karena telah mengecewakan May, yang membuat May marah padanya.

Barley terus dan terus mencari. Kemudian ia bertemu gadis berambut merah jambu pemilik Poultry Farm, Popuri. "Permisi nak, kau melihat cucuku, May?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya menangis menuju Danau Mother;s Hill, memangnya selarut ini ia belum kembali?"

"Belum."

Barley mempercepat langkahnya menuju Danau Mother's Hill. "May… May…"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik disitu.

Barley melihat sebuah kotak kayu mencurigakan. Ia setengah ragu mencari May disana. _"Untuk apa May masuk ke kotak pengap itu?" _Pikirnya dalam hati. Namun ia tetap membuka kotak kayu itu. Benar saja, May berada disana, meringkuk memeluk _teddy bear_ barunya. Wajahnya sudah biru karena kehabisan nafas. Dengan cemas Barley segera mengecek detakan nadi May. Sudah berhenti.

May's POV

Kini aku ingat mengapa warga Mineral Town tidak membalas sapaanku seharian ini. Karena memang mereka tidak bisa melihatku lagi. Yang membuatku menyesal adalah aku belum sempat meminta maaf pada kakekku atas perkataan kasarku.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang memuaskan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya akan saya terima. –znc-


End file.
